Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving tool.
Related Art
As types of driving tools, for example, a type in which a tool is driven by a compressed air, and a type in which a tool is driven by a spring force are known.
JP-A-09-295283 discloses a spring drive type nailing machine which can sequentially drive out nails stored in a magazine using a plunger normally biased downward by a spring and a driver fixed to the plunger.
In the above type driving tool, in the case that a nose portion of the driving tool is separated from a driven workpiece due to a reaction on driving, a nail cannot be sufficiently driven or a driven mark caused by the driver off the nail can be left on the workpiece.
To prevent such reaction, the nose portion of the driving tool must be strongly pressed against the workpiece. However, when the nose portion is strongly pressed against the workpiece, the nose portion can damage the workpiece and also can cause an operator to get tired.